Dafydd Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Kevin Garcia and he can be found here , the Villa Elpída, Atlantis, , , |blood status= |marital = Married |alias= * Jesper (his middle and preferred name, most commonly used by friends and family) * Jes (by friends and siblings) * Jessie (by his his father) * Dafy (by his mother) * Van Gogh |Title= * "Smuggler" (for the MBN) * Artist * |Died = |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height= 6'2" |hair= Black |eyes= Amber |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Zahra Weasley (wife) * Maritza Eriksson (daughter) * Carin Eriksson (daughter) * Göta Eriksson (daughter) * Helmi Eriksson (daughter) * Anton Eriksson (father) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (mother) † * Magnus Eriksson (brother) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (sister-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (née Penhallow) (brother-in-law) * Dorin Eriksson (nephew) * Ysella Eriksson (niece) * Tindra Eriksson (niece) * Enyon Eriksson (nephew) * Eira Eriksson (sister) * Gabriel Eriksson (half-brother) * Willamina Eriksson (half-sister) * Inessa Eriksson (half-sister) * Viggo Eriksson (half-brother) * Finn Eriksson (half-brother) * Daniëlle Jespersen (step-sister) † * Karl Jespersen (step-brother) * Annika Jespersen (step-sister) * Yuriko Solberg (step-sister) * Anders Eriksson (paternal uncle) * Petra Rosecrest (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Sorrel Eriksson (paternal cousin) * Fredrik Ostberg (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (paternal cousin, once removed) * Hilde Eriksson (paternal cousin) * Ulrik Eriksson (paternal grandfather) † * Brigitte Eriksson (paternal grandmother) † * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (step mother) † * Vaughan Family (maternal family) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |hidem= |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Vincent (Starry, Starry Night) (Don McLean) |Patronus = |Wand=Pear, 11¾", Snjófugl feather. |hidea= |House= Frigg Hus |job= * Magical Nature and Wildlife Artist (using impressionist style) * General Artist (using impressionist style) |Loyalty= * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Crafts Club * Swedish National Team (fan of) * Västernorrland Valkyries (fan of) * Eriksson Family * * Muggle-Born Network * Vaughan Family |hideg =djfhdhhd |}} Dafydd "Jes" Jesper Afon Eriksson, most often known as Jesper Eriksson, , , (born ) is a born in Atlantis, , Jesper is the second son of Anton and Blodwen Eriksson. He has two siblings, an older brother, Magnus, and a younger sister, Eira Eriksson, as well as six half siblings, Gabriel, Willamina, Inessa, Viggo, Finn, and Rikard, all via his father. He grew up to decide to be a painter, mostly of wildlife, which involved a lot of travelling like in his early youth, the trips his father had taken him to far of places, though now to see animals not historical sights. Jes eventually had the highest honour in the world of marrying Zahra Weasley. Jesper attended the between the years of to , and was sorted into Frigg Hus, just like his father had been before him. His favourite subject was , and he was an enthusiastic member of the Durmstrang Crafts Club, much like his father had been at school. Jesper is a member of the Eriksson family, the Vanhanen Family and the Vaughan family, as well as the (by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Early Years Triwizard Year Final Years Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Etymology Trivia References Category:Magical Artist Category:Nature and Wildlife Artist Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Eriksson Family Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Vaughan Family Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Blood Traitors Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Artist Category:Gällivare Gengångare Fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Weasley Family Category:Impressionist Artist Category:Freiburg Flammen fan Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Alumni Category:The Weasleys Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Davy Auberon Fan Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Jörgen Winther Fan Category:Magical Nature and Wildlife Artist Category:2Fab4You Category:2Fab4You HP